


學校生活

by Kaene0915



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, NoMagic, Schoollife
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaene0915/pseuds/Kaene0915
Summary: 這個實在是太久以前寫的，完全忘了題目出處是哪裡了．．．如果是你的，煩請告知我～～謝謝～～





	學校生活

**Author's Note:**

> 這個實在是太久以前寫的，完全忘了題目出處是哪裡了．．．如果是你的，煩請告知我～～謝謝～～

** 做清潔時用掃帚互相攻擊 **

 

「臭疤頭，你把垃圾掃來我這了！」德拉科對哈利罵道。

「死金毛的，那是你自己的垃圾好嗎？」哈利鄙視的看他一眼，繼續掃地。

德拉科覺得他被無視了，所以他拿掃把掃了一下哈利的腿。

「WT…馬爾福你在幹嘛？！」哈利生氣的拍拍他的腿，把灰塵拍掉，「你很幼稚欸！」說完這句話，哈利仍舊繼續掃地。

德拉科撇撇嘴，假裝自己也在認真掃地。哈利看到他背對自己後，馬上也拿掃把打他屁股。

「你打我屁股幹嘛？！你不要自己是扁屁股，就想要把我的翹屁股打扁好嗎？」德拉科假笑。

「你…你才扁屁股！」哈利脹紅了臉，「不想跟你玩了，我掃完了。」他轉身把掃把放回原位。

 

** 偷偷把垃圾放進對方的抽屜 **

 

哈利為了報復德拉科說的話，他趁德拉科去上廁所的時候，把自己剛吃完的漢堡包裝紙，上面沾滿了口水還有美乃滋，塞進德拉科整齊有序的抽屜裡。

「看你還說不說我扁屁股。」哈利小聲的咕噥，並竊笑。

「波特，我什麼時候說你可以坐在我的位置上的？」德拉科雙手環胸，低頭俯視仍坐在椅子上的哈利。

哈利友好的笑了笑：「你是沒說過，我只是想坐坐看你的椅子是不是有什麼神奇功效，讓你的屁股那麼翹。」

德拉科也笑了，一手撐住桌子，一手撐椅子，把頭探到哈利耳旁，輕聲說：「你就那麼在意你的屁股？」

哈利的臉又瞬間脹紅了。

「吃我的漢堡包裝紙吧！」

 

** 在對方課本上亂塗亂畫 **

 

「嘿，波特，借我你的化學課本吧！我剛有筆記沒抄到。」德拉科轉頭對哈利說。哈利狐疑的看著突然和藹可親的德拉科，心想他是不是又有什麼陰謀。

「可以是可以。不過我記得你筆記抄得比我還好？」哈利拿出課本。

「呵，是阿。只是我有沒聽到的部分。」我當然不是要跟你借筆記來抄阿，你字醜得跟什麼一樣。德拉科為了能順利借到課本，他只在心裡吐槽。

他接過哈利的課本，並展露一個他認為無懈可擊的笑容：「謝謝你，波特。」哈利只覺得是不是要世界末日了？

攤開課本，不意外地看到歪七扭八的字，不過這不會妨礙到他。他開始在課本上大面積的作畫，不得不說，德拉科其實很會畫畫的。他刻意使用黑色的色鉛筆，炭筆，來畫他的素描，想把課本上面的字遮起來。「反正我看你也沒在讀書。」德拉科惡意的想著。

畫了一幅人像畫後，又畫了兩幅風景畫，又在某一頁寫了一堆亂七八糟的東西。他滿足的蓋上課本。

「謝謝你，波特。你的課本真是好看。」德拉科把課本往後傳。哈利沒說什麼，直接就把課本放進抽屜。

直到隔天的化學課。

「該死的馬爾福，你對我的課本做了什麼？！」哈利大叫。

 

** 藏起對方的作業本 **

 

哈利很不甘心。

因為他的化學課本。老師不僅袒護那虛偽做作的馬爾福，還說他成績那麼糟、上課不認真，還有閒工夫在畫圖，甚至說要當掉他。

於是，當他要收齊文學作業交給老師時，他把德拉科的作業本藏起來了。

「德拉科，你的文學作業還沒交喔，你今天很反常呢！」老師笑笑地提醒成績優異且永遠準時交作業的德拉科。

德拉科皺眉：「老師，我已經交給你了。」

「真的嗎？可是我檢查的時候沒有看到耶？」老師驚訝得說。

「是嗎…」他低頭沉思了一會兒，然後抬頭露出優雅的笑容，「沒關係，我還記得我寫了什麼，老師我馬上補給你。」

「好的，真的很抱歉阿，弄丟了你的作業，快去寫吧！」老師慈愛的看著這位優秀的學生。

而一旁偷看著的哈利徹底石化了。「老師偏心！！！」他在心裡吶喊。

 

** 考試時故意把紙條丟到對方桌上 **

 

「波特，你該不會還沒讀完吧？」德拉科挑眉，看著後座埋頭苦讀的哈利。

「你別吵。學霸了不起？」

「的確比你這蠢貨還了不起。」德拉科嗤笑道。

 

「課本收起來。準備考試。」老師在台前發下考卷。

每個人都認真的努力填滿考卷，就哈利寫一寫還不時發呆一下，他看著前面那顆金燦燦的腦袋，有種衝動想要打下去。

突然有張紙條飛到他桌上。

哈利好奇的攤開紙條，還沒看到寫了什麼之時。

「哈利‧波特！你在做什麼？！」老師看到他的行為，大聲喝斥。

「沒有，老師，那是它自己飛過來的！」哈利連忙澄清，緊張的說，到底是誰？！

老師走過來，拿送紙條，上面寫著：「波特是笨蛋。」

「哈利，我相信你。」老師不知為何流露憐憫的對他說。

哈利皺皺鼻子，不知道老師的態度怎麼轉變得這麼大。

 

** 偷襲！ **

 

體育課。

所有的同學都在足球場上踢足球，德拉科和哈利是不同隊伍。

「哈利！」有人喊道。哈利快速地接過球，射門得分！

「耶！！」他們一同歡呼。

「呿。」德拉科有些生氣的撥開瀏海，現在他們比數差了五分，而且時間快到了。

「哈哈哈馬爾福，你終於是我的手下敗將了！」哈利得意洋洋地對他大吼。

「看我怎麼收拾你！」德拉科也沖他大吼。

「哈哈哈哈哈！」哈利大笑。

最後，比數以11:5結束。

 

「啦啦啦～～～馬爾福輸了～～～」哈利一邊沖澡一邊唱歌，男生淋浴間充斥著他的歌聲。

「閉嘴，波特。」德拉科用力地敲了敲隔壁浴室的隔板。

「管我～～～馬～爾～福～輸～了～」

德拉科把水龍頭轉到冰水，然後把水裝進他剛剛拿的水桶裡。

現在是冬天，德拉科把裝滿冰水的桶子提出來，拉開哈利淋浴間的浴簾，往他身上潑。

「該死的！！！！！」哈利尖叫。

 

** 道歉 **

 

隔天，哈利反常的沒來上學。

德拉科去問老師的時候，老師告訴他哈利生病了，當他一聽到這個，馬上聯想到昨天他拿冰水潑他的事。他在心裡不斷糾結著，還是向老師問了哈利的地址，說要幫哈利學習今天他沒上到的課，老師還為此誇獎一番。

德拉科手裡緊緊攢著寫著位址的紙條，覺得很過意不去，他這次似乎真的過分了點。

德拉科深深覺得這天實在很漫長，終於捱到放學時間，他抓起書包，第一個跑出教室。

在走去哈利家途中，他買了幾包哈利最喜歡的巧克力品牌，噢，別問他為什麼知道。還有一束玫瑰花。

叮咚！開門的是一位也有著美麗綠色雙眸的女人。

「伯母你好，我是德拉科‧馬爾福，聽說哈利生病了，想說來看看他，並告訴他今天學了什麼。」他把玫瑰花遞過去。

「你就是德拉科啊，哈利跟我說了很多你的事呢！我常叫他帶你回來玩，他卻不肯。你人真好，還特地來看他，趕快進來吧，外面肯定很冷。」哈利的母親接過花，讓德拉科進門。

德拉科很驚訝剛剛的一番話，不知道波特都說了什麼，他要好好問他。

「叫我莉莉就好，哈利在房間裡，你可以直接敲門進去，我幫你們準備小點心。」莉莉溫柔的說，她把花插在花瓶裡，並噴了點水。

「謝謝…伯…莉莉…」德拉科磕磕巴巴的說。

 

「疤頭?」德拉科敲敲門。「我進去囉…？」他走進房門。

哈利躺在床上，睜大眼看著德拉科，他訝異的問：「你怎麼來了？」

「呃…告訴你今天的作業。」德拉科走近哈利的床旁邊，尷尬的揚了揚手裡的課本。

「哇喔，什麼時候人變得那麼好。」哈利坐起身，把放在書桌上的眼鏡戴上。

「你不戴眼鏡比較好看。」德拉科沒頭沒尾的冒出這句。

「謝你喔。」哈利翻了個白眼。

莉莉的敲門聲化解了兩人暫時的詭異氣氛，她進門放下一塊小蛋糕，還有兩杯果汁，講了幾句話後，就出去了。

「所以今天有什麼作業？」哈利問。

「就這些。話說你都跟你媽說我什麼？」德拉科問，並把夾在課本裡，替哈利寫好的作業專案紙放在桌上。

「說你是討厭鬼啊哈哈！不然還能說什麼？」哈利笑著說。

「呿，我不信。」過了一會，「哈利，對不起。」德拉科誠懇的說。

哈利張了張嘴，像只蠢蠢的金魚，說道：「哇，今天太陽西邊升起嗎？沒關係啦，不用上課一天也是挺好的哈哈哈！」

德拉科微笑，伸出手：「和好？」

「如你意。」哈利握上去。

 


End file.
